


Стивен и его Плащ

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Стивен и его Плащ [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Плащ левитации встретил Стивена Стрэнджа, и теперь ни один из них больше не будет одиноким.





	Стивен и его Плащ

Первым чувством, испытанным Плащом левитации при встрече со Стивеном Стрэнджем, было недоумение. Какой-то маг-недоучка, ничего толком не умея, явился в храм и принялся мешать магам, куда более могущественным и подготовленным, чем он сам. Плащ даже приник к стеклу витрины, во всю материю наблюдая за разговором Кецилия с — как он представился — доктором Стрэнджем, и, не сдержавшись, покрутил полой у воротника: этот парень с седыми прядями на висках явно себя не берёг.

Когда опешившие от такой наглости Кецилий с командой пришли в себя и решили проучить незваного гостя, Плащу стало грустно: слишком уж неравными оказались силы, так что он, насупившись, отодвинулся к задней стенке шкафа — видеть смерть этого странного парня ему не хотелось. Но внезапно стекло витрины разлетелось вдребезги, и Плащ понял, что это его шанс! Шанс помочь доктору ( _«Настоящий доктор? Любопытно, докторов у меня ещё не было…»_ ) выстоять, защититься от Кецилия и даже ( _«Парень, какой же ты упрямый! Тебе к другой стене!»_ ) заковать его в кандалы.

С помощью Плаща недоучка пережил эту схватку, пусть и получил неприятное ранение и оказался на операционном столе. Ну а после… он вышел против самого Дормамму и даже придумал, как спасти всех.

Плащ ликовал! Его новый знакомый успешно сразился с противником не по силам, отвёл беду от мира людей, показал себя сильным духом воином и даже рассмешил Вонга! Стивен Стрэндж оказался магом, какого мечтал бы видеть своим хозяином любой древний артефакт. Достойным служения и преданности, и… 

Стивен посмотрел на свои искалеченные руки, и Плащ ощутил горечь.

Прекрасно чувствуя мысли и эмоции хозяина, он поднялся на его плечах к витражному окну, а потом, не сдержавшись, мягко обнял полами материи покрытые шрамами пальцы.

— Что это ты делаешь? — нахмурился Стивен, переведя взгляд с панорамы города за стеклом на свои кисти.

Плащ шевельнул уголками роскошного воротника и сжался вокруг рук ещё теснее, словно пожимая их.

— Да брось! Это же то, чего от меня все хотели. Защищать мир на другом уровне, бла-бла-бла, разве нет? — Стивен помолчал и добавил совсем тихо: — Дожили, меня утешает кусок ткани...

Плащ вздулся как для полёта, затрепетал во всю материю. И… обмотался вокруг Стивена, укутав от подбородка до ступней.

— Эй, я тебе что, кукла? — Плащ не отреагировал, интенсивно согревая своего хозяина. — Как, по-твоему, я должен ходить? — снова никакой реакции.

Постояв так ещё немного, Стивен попытался пошевелить ногами — без особого успеха, высвободить руки — тоже не вышло, присесть — ткань не дала согнуть ноги в коленях, упасть на спину — Плащ удержал его в воздухе и слегка приподнял над полом, сводя на нет все попытки сбежать.

Поняв, что эта тактика не работает, Стивен решил вернуться к переговорам, тем более пережитый опыт многократного жертвования собой ради человечества ещё давал о себе знать, пробуждая обычно несвойственную ему сентиментальность. 

— Ладно, у меня есть пара свободных минут, чтобы ты утолил свой сенсорный голод, но затем я хочу вернуть себе свободу передвижения. Тебе ясно?

Плащ ласково провёл левым уголком воротника по его щеке.

— Не делай так, — поморщился Стивен. — Я тебе, конечно, обязан за помощь с Кецилием и прочими, но лучше оставь в покое моё лицо.

Плащ понятливо пошевелил воротником.

— Спасибо. Видимо, ты долго висел один в том шкафу, раз набросился на первого встречного.

Плащ резко сжался в районе груди, отчего стало трудно дышать.

— Что, кх-кх? Не первого? Тебе приглянулся я?

Хватка ослабла. Уголки воротника оживлённо затрепетали.

— Не особо разумный выбор — хватает магов и посильнее. Но если тебе так хочется быть со мной — дело твоё.

Ещё немного потрепетав, Плащ мягко опустил своего хозяина на пол и, развернувшись, расправился, как и полагается хорошему плащу.

Стивен одернул одежду, посмотрел на наручные часы и вздохнул.

— Ну что, пора домой. Надеюсь, ты не станешь устраивать дурацкие розыгрыши и пугать моих гостей?

Воротник Плаща неожиданно потупился и, закруглившись, принял чрезвычайно шкодливый вид.

— Плащ?!


End file.
